Love Strange How It Works, Huh?
by SilverRaindropsFall
Summary: as I am retyping this I have the last three chapters and am now starting back on the first ones so sit tight!
1. Chapter 1

Silver: _Alright, so here I am re-doing this beloved tale! ;) You should be proud of me. And just to let you know I'll be editing all these parts where I am speaking to you so that they are chronologically correct to my life! lol And so I don't have to re-introduce Todd when he's sitting right here trying to get his bit in..._

Todd: **Exactly! As of the moment, Silver is in the 10th grade and turned 16 just last week! So she's happy about that. And I am happy to be back!**

Silver:_ Okay Todd, they didn't come here to hear you babble on all day long so please get on with your job._

Todd:** Pft... Disclaimer: Silver doesn't own YYH or any of its characters but she does own the villains and brand new heroines in this story line. And what do you mean that they don't want to hear me...**

Silver:_ This might take a while so just start reading. Now Todd..._

* * *

And So it Begins…

Chapter 1

Introductions with a Punch

"Hey! Yeah you! Leave that kid alone!" Rain Tsun shouted at one of the school's many "bullies". It was Friday and the brunette-haired female had just gotten to school. One of the biggest guys in school was pushing a younger kid around, trying to extract some lunch money she guessed.

"Who's going to make me, Rain?" retorted the boy. Most of these types of guys knew Rain. She had quite a reputation for beating the tar out of the school bullies. Standing at a height of only 5'1", most thought the rumors and stories were nothing but jokes.

Her eyes, a midnight blue, were also deceiving. The look her eyes displayed was that of an innocent child who wouldn't hurt a fly. But she definitely fit into the "don't judge a book by its cover" category.

Regardless of her smooth, innocent facial features, she wore clothes fit for fighting. She wore the black cargo pants from the boys' clothing section and loose yet durable shirts. Today she had put on a grey t-shirt under a dark blue tank top with her arms wrapped up in white bandages going from knuckle to elbow. Her black Etnies were secured to her feet.

Rain approached the predator and its prey by cutting across the green grass that flowed smoothly, swaying with a gentle summer-scented breeze. Her blood began to boil as she saw who the predator and the prey were. The former was a boy named Jeremy from the 12th grade and the latter was Trenton, her little brother.

Pulling Trenton behind her, Rain stood up straighter, measuring Jeremy up visually to be approximately a foot taller than herself.

"Leave the younger children alone, Jeremy, and I may not have to hurt you," the blue-eyed girl growled. A smug smile flew to the face of the black haired boy. Rain admitted to herself that this made him look rather frightening with his pale skin and grey-green eyes, but she wasn't about to let him get away with bullying Trenton.

A crowd was beginning to gather and Rain told Trenton to stand aside which he complied with knowing full well that his sister meant to fight. A random kid from the crowd called that famous countdown. "3, 2, 1, FIGHT!"

But at "1" Jeremy had kicked Rain backwards to the ground. She wasn't expecting him to do that, so she lay winded for a moment. "Come on, Rain!" called Trenton. His voice broke through the haze and Rain got up slowly, gathering her strength together for the comeback…


	2. Chapter 2

Silver:_ Haha! There w_e_ go! The second chapter has been renewed. I must warn that I am totally changing a few parts and a few names so I look like this .""" Golly gee willickers!_

Todd: **For example. Her brother's name was Tom and now it's Trenton. And she is not as mean in her thoughts toward this new guy who has shown up! ;P**

Silver: _Alright! So here's a brownie and hope you like it!_

Todd: **Disclaimer: Silver doesn't own YYH but she does own her characters and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

New Face

Once she was back on her feet, Rain looked steadily at Jeremy. "Ha! Little girl doesn't know when to give up, huh? Well, I'll put you back in your place!" Jeremy charged again. Rain waited as she felt the vibrations from his heavy plodding coming towards her. 'Almost there…' she thought as he came within kicking range. He took three more steps and Rain made her move. She ducked away from his punch that was intended for her face and punched him swiftly in the gut. She quickly moved away from and waited for him to come again.

"I'm impressed, Rain. You just might have left a bruise… but I wouldn't count on it," guffawed the senior. Rain's face stayed in its fixed glance.

"Stop talking with your mouth. Show me you can back it up," she said calmly. He sneered and came again… 5 seconds later he was sprawled on the ground with his face in the dirt. No one was quite sure what she had done, but Rain knew that she'd just had to kick him behind the leg and she would get the result that was now displayed for the whole campus to see. He moved after about 2 minutes. He shakily stood up and looked at Rain, angry for having been made to look incompetent in front of kids he'd picked on millions of times before. Blinded with fury, Jeremy attacked again and Rain quickly kneed him in the gut and as he fell forward Rain punched with her left fist into the middle of his shoulder blade giving him an assured dead arm. "Are you done?" Rain asked, still calm. Jeremy tried to get up but fell back on the ground face down.

The same kid who'd done the countdown announce Rain the winner. She finally cracked a smile at the crowd and did a couple mock bows announcing, "I'll be here all year!"

Trenton ran up to her and grinned. "Thanks, Rain," he hugged her around the waist with his tiny arms. She thanked all living that he was still short enough for her to kneel and be just his height. She dropped to one knee and ruffled his hair. "You okay, kid?"

"Sure am. I didn't cry though!" Trenton said with a broad smile.

"Good, just like I taught you, right? Right. Now get to class or else you'll be tardy again," Rain winked at him and he gave her one more hug before running off to his homeroom.

The rest of the crowd eventually dissipated and looking at where she'd left Jeremy, saw that his cronies must have taken him away while everyone's attention was on the victor. She finally acknowledged the pain that was coursing through her hands along her knuckles.

Crimson colored blood was staining the bandages on her hands and she sighed wearily. Picking up her backpack, she walked slowly over to the closest bench to her. Sitting down, Rain dug in the bag for the spare wraps she'd brought knowing full-well she just might have needed them. She pulled out her water bottles as well and set to redressing her arms.

She tossed the old bandages into the trash can that was placed beside the bench to her left. She broke the seal on the bottle and after taking a quick drink used it to wash the drying blood off of her arms. It used to make her queasy having to deal with blood every few days but she had soon gotten used to it and thought of it just a fact of her otherwise peachy life. As she examined her knuckles, she saw the perfectly even cuts that ran parallel to one another. So long ago…

Rain suddenly became aware of someone watching her. The bell rang and she mentally groaned. Once again she'd be tardy for homeroom which would mean much sarcasm from Mr. Yuke, her homeroom class advisor, whom, needless to say, she'd never gotten along with since the beginning of her time at the Jr./Sr. High School she attended. But back to the watcher…

Rain glanced up and saw a red-haired boy standing before her. He was looking down on her with curiosity gleaming brightly from his emerald green eyes. Their eyes met and Rain had the urge to blush… this kid wasn't half bad looking. She forced her tongue to work and form the words, "May I help you?"

The boy did a quick intake of breath and gave a soft smile. "Yes, actually. Er, I'm new to this school and I couldn't find the office. So, I was wondering if you could perhaps show me the way…?" Rain thought perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea and nodded.

"But first I need to finish this up," she said gesturing to her bandages.

"Oh, do you need help?" he asked kindly sitting a little closer than comfort zone by her side.

She began stuttering and her fingers started shaking ever so slightly… but it was just enough that she just couldn't get the wraps to behave. He just took her hands and looked at her kindly. "Here," he said taking her right hand and bandaging it up flawlessly. As he started on the second one, Rain examined her right hand. The work was a lot better than her wrap-job…


	3. Chapter 3

Silver:_ Hey!!! Look at this! The third chapter and it's hecka long compared to the last one I do believe. I have added so much detail and it'll probably get even more detail if ever I go through revision again, lol!_

Todd:** Obviously she's excited about this so please give a big round of applause to Silver. Disclaimer: Silver doesn't own YYH.**

Silver:_sniff: Thanks Todd! T.T Here's a few cookies. Enjoy. (R/R)_

* * *

Chapter 3

Lunch

When the boy finished Rain packed up her stuff and slung the bag over her shoulder. She quirked her head towards the office and the boy got up to follow her. Rain wondered how this kid knew how to wrap bandages so well… he didn't look like someone who'd know how…

It took about three minutes to get to the office and Rain waved at the door to show the boy that was where he was to go through. "I'll wait out here for you." She didn't know why she offered but he grinned and walked through the door. She shook her head because she remembered that he hadn't even told her his name yet… or for that matter how old he was. He was probably a senior and seeing as she was only a sophomore she might be made the laughing stock for the popular crowd at the school…

She felt like she had a thundercloud hanging over her head as the red haired boy came out of the main office. He smiled brightly at her and they started to walk away from the building. "Er, what class is your homeroom?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Mm… Mr. Yuke - Homeroom…?" he answered. Rain almost jumped for joy and grinning explained she had that same class as well. "Oh! I haven't asked… what's your name?" the boy asked. Rain blushed and grinned. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Tsun, Rain," she said kindly.

"Minamino, Shuichi," he answered back. He was really attractive…

They finally reached the room and walked into the class. "Kunichiwa, Ms. Tsun. It's quite nice of you to join us for the last 15 minutes of class," drawled Mr. Yuke. His sarcasm was all that Rain had anticipated it to be. She returned the greeting and plopped into her chair. "And who are you, young man?" he questioned turning his attention to Suichi.

After they exchanged greetings, Mr. Yuke issued Suichi a math book and told him to take a seat by anyone in the class. Suichi sat down in the vacant spot by Rain which made her grin and Mr. Yuke frown disapprovingly clearly believing that she would poison a prospectively clever student…

He shook his head and resumed his place at the white board continuing his lecture on imaginary numbers. Rain rolled her eyes at the stupidity of figuring out "imaginary" numbers and began copying down the notes she'd missed with Suichi scratching his paper just as feverishly as she…

After a few hours, it was finally lunch time and Suichi followed Rain out of the confining class room and into the near-summer air. She sighed heavily but happily stretching her arms above her head. "So, Suichi… do you live near the school?"

"The walk there would probably take about twenty min-" he began but Rain cut him off with a "pft!" sound. He cocked an eyebrow at her and waited for her to speak.

"Come on, you can come to my house. It's only 5 minutes from here, a lot more convenient might I add when you have off-campus lunch," Rain offered looking back at him for he had stopped when she interrupted him. "Oh sorry for interrupting! It's just…" she started stuttering and a faint flush crawled up her cheeks.

He just shook his head, smiling at her and came to her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder he turned her to the gate that lead out of the school. "I accept… both the apology and the invitation." He smiled warmly at her which made Rain blush even more. No guy had ever been so nice to her and she liked the thought of having a friend… everyone always seemed too busy to have a friend like her, for Rain was laid-back and didn't like a jam-packed schedule.

They started walking, Suichi a half step behind to allow Rain a bit of room to lead by, and Rain relaxed. So far, she only knew the new boy's name so she decided to use some "break-the-ice" questions that she knew were frequently used at parties.

"Where'd you move from, Suichi?" Rain asked politely.

"Well, actually a suburb of Tokyo but it was still pretty big compared to this town." Suichi sobered a little and Rain felt this was the wrong way for their conversation to go seeing as these first questions were the key to their hour of enjoying each other's company.

"Is something wrong? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Suichi," she said trying to recover any ground she'd made during the day. It looked like Suichi came fresh out of a memoir of his and smiled apologetically at Rain.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something a friend said to me before I left. And I am quite comfortable, thank you, Rain," he said kindly. She sighed mentally and was happy she hadn't asked a painful question.

"So, you're a city boy… do you know if you'll be able to see your old friends often?" Better to keep it going as long as possible.

"Actually, we've already agreed to meet tomorrow. Seeing as it's Saturday and a three day weekend, we've also planned on them staying up for the whole weekend… would you like to meet them?" he asked her. Rain laughed at his brazenness.

"How about we wait and see how lunch goes, eh?" she giggled at him. His cheeks burned and he nodded, chagrined. "I know. How about you telling me what your friends are like? I'd like to know what or who I was up against if ever the scenario permits." The color faded and he looked a little more confident.

"Well, the ones I am seeing this weekend are all male and are as different as a box of crayons." Rain laughed at his analogy. "Anyways," he continued after she controlled her outburst, "there is Yusuke Urameshi. He's kind of what you might think of as a leader amongst us. He's extremely bold and somewhat cocky. Then, Kazuma Kuwabara. He's as smart as a dog who has eaten one too many rocks and chased a few parked cars but he's loyal to his friends. I'll also warn you that the two of them together are a little hard to handle but you get used to them after a while." The two finally arrived at the Tsun residence and, after unlocking the door with her spare key, Rain let the two of them in.

The washing machine could be heard running and one could smell bread being baked. It was definitely home and Rain loved all the scents that played with her nose. "Mom! Dad! I'm home for lunch and I brought a new friend of mine!" called Rain throughout the house. Her mother came out of the door way leading to the kitchen wearing a light blue apron over her yellow blouse and black pants. She wiped her hands off on the apron leaving fresh traces of flour on it.

"Mom, this is Minamino, Suichi and he's a new student at the school. Suichi this is my mother, Maria," Rain introduced as Suichi shook hands with her mother.

"It's nice to meet you, Suichi. You're the only friend of Rain's she has ever brought home therefore you're the only friend I know for a surety she has," Maria jested as she poked Rain gently in the stomach making her daughter twitch from ticklishness.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Tsun," Suichi replied smiling.

"Is Dad home?" Rain asked Maria. Before her mother could answer, her father came out of the study that was down the hall. "Daddy, this is Minamino, Suichi. Suichi this is my dad, Henry."

"Nice to meet you, son," Henry said shaking Suichi's hand firmly. The two of them stood there for a while with clasped hands as if something beyond words were passing between them. Rain just shook it off as a "male" thing and walked with her mother into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, he seems really nice. And he isn't too bad looking either," Maria said, casting Rain a sidelong glance. Rain blushed and shushed her mother but smiled knowingly all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver:_ Sorry, this one is shorter than the last and a semi-filler but there is still a little information that will be useful. Oh, and a thank you to ARandomPerson for reviewing for me and making me want to get a chapter out today!!_

Todd:** Disclaimer: Silver doesn't own YYH. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Trust and Non-Existent Friends

With help from her mother, Rain made sandwiches and such for Suichi and herself. The two teens seated themselves at the table and Maria went to the store while Henry went back into his study to continue working on paying the bills. After a few minutes of quiet eating Rain broke the silence. "So, my father wasn't too much of a bother was he?" Suichi chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not. Actually we just talked about the weather and he asked where I moved from and what I wanted with his daughter…" The last piece made Rain choke on the Kool-Aid she was drinking causing the red-haired boy to laugh. "I was just playing about the last part, Rain. It's alright!" Rain blushed brightly seeing as she misunderstood his jest. She decided to switch the attention back to him.

"So are Yusuke and Kazuma your only guy friends that you are seeing this weekend?"

"Oh. No, there's one more," he took a thoughtful bite of his sandwich before continuing. "His name is Hiei… Hiei Jaganshi. He's got a short fuse and doesn't let on about what he thinks or feels… unless of course it's disgust or an emotion along those lines… he is definitely a hard shell to crack and even then you don't get to know much about him. I'm actually surprised by how much he has let me know about himself." Suichi lapsed back into contemplating how delicious the simple sandwich tasted and didn't seem too keen to volunteer anymore information on his friends as of the moment.

After the two finished eating, they put their dishes in the dishwasher and after calling a quick goodbye to Henry, they started the walk back to the high school. The weather had turned colder with small scuds of cloud drifting across the vast expanse of azure sky. A soft wind cut across their path and Rain brushed her hair back behind her ear as she pondered on whether or not she should go with Suichi to meet his friends the next day. Could she trust him? She gave him a side-long glance and thought about how nice he was… plus the added fact that her parents' "danger sensors" weren't tingling from his presence.

"Rain, your mother said that I was the only one of your friends she's ever met… why is that?" Suichi asked without looking at her. Her eyebrows twitched downward… truth was she didn't have any friends and even the acquaintances she made at school weren't very good examples of "friends" to bring to meet her parents. But why had she brought Suichi to her house? It was only the first day of knowing him…

"I just don't have time for friends…" That was almost true… technically the people she met didn't have time for _her_. She felt her heart jump into her throat stopping her from saying anything more. Suichi seemed to have felt the turmoil in her heart and mind and didn't question any further but made soft "Hmmm"-ing sound.

After the last 2 hours of school, Suichi asked Rain again if she would like to meet his friends. She decided to trust him and agreed full-heartedly. They planned to meet the next day at eight or so in front of her house… Suichi also told her to wear something she could exercise in which confused Rain but she just nodded and they went their separate ways, Suichi getting on the bus and Rain starting her walk home with Trenton trailing along behind her.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Silver:_ I'm baaaaaaaaaack!  
_Todd: **As am I.  
**Silver: _Sorry it took so long. _

* * *

Chapter 5

Anxiety

"Do you like him, Rain?" Trenton asked as they walked up the walkway to get to their house. Rain hurriedly denied liking Suichi after noting privately that she had not stopped thinking about the green-eyed boy since she had watched him get on the bus.  
His big brown eyes showed skepticism but he didn't push for anything else as they walked through the door and inside the house.   
After answering her mother's routine question, Rain told her mother of Suichi's invitation for the following day. Maria looked at her quizzically and pointed out that Rain had never done things with her "friends" on the weekend.  
"Well, what better time to start than immediately?" Rain countered cheerfully knowing her mother wouldn't object to the plans. Maria smiled back and told her to ask her father whether it would be alright or not.  
"Hey Dad, can I hang out with Suichi and his friends tomorrow?" she asked walking into Henry's study.  
"I don't see why not..." Henry replied, not even glancing away from the computer. Rain blinked in confusion- Henry hadn't even asked whom Suichi's friends were much less why she would consider going anywhere with someone she'd just met.  
Strangely she felt slightly disgruntled that Henry hadn't shown more concern or even interest in his only daughter's plans for the weekend... but then again it would be nice not to have him hounding her about making sure no boys got closer than three feet away from her and all that junk. She shrugged and left him to his work.

* * *

After dinner, Rain sat on her bed thinking about the folloeing morning with a welcome anticipation. She truly had never had a weekend of friend time and she was slightly nervous. Maria was always telling her how important first impressions could be to the people you met and talked with on a daily basis.  
"Argh!!" Rain growled at her over-active mind, collapsing onto her back to glare at her ceiling. Why was she so self-conscious all of a sudden? She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and yawned letting go of her stress... her pointless, unwarranted stress...  
Suichi's friends had to be nice... surely they had to be... wouldn't they be? Her breathing suddenly quickened and screeched again! She was over thinking it way too much...  
"Rain? Are you okay?" came Trenton's voice through the door.  
She growled slightly and forced her lips to form the words, "I'm fine!" but no sound came out.  
"Rain?" Trenton opened the door and came in. Rain closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself as she felt her little brother add his weight to the bed. She felt him put his arms around her neck and lay beside her as she attempted to calm herself down.  
"Nervous?" Rain just nodded. "Don't worry... I know they'll love you!"  
Rain finally opened her eyes and hugged Trenton after which she sent him to bed or at least from her room so she could sleep.  
Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

Silver:_ Sorry there is soo much fluff in this chapter but I'm trying to get back into the flow, you know? Hasta!  
_Todd: **Bye!**


End file.
